The Cuddling
by Hatoralo
Summary: Alone at home, her brothers and father away, Anais Watterson, hyper intelligent child of the Watterson family wanted nothing else than to relax and read. Her mother though had other plans, plans that may either delight or annoy the little bunny girl. Either way they will talk a lot about the amazing world they live in and cuddle each other like nobody cuddled before.


**Welcome my friends. Welcome to Elmore. Or rather this fanfic about this weird little city located in the USA.**

 **Enjoy this story of how a fluffy, harmless day in the Watterson household may look like.**

 **The idea to write this came to me one day and so I did.**

 **Shout out too: LoudAutomata16 and Talespinner69.  
**

 **Especially big shout out: Too my Partner MamaAniki.**

 **Also more thanks to ultrablud2 those excellent editing and proof-reading really improved this story.**

* * *

 **The Cuddling**

by

 **Ralte or Hatoralo**

* * *

Elmore.

An unordinary town in an unordinary world.  
The house of the Watterson family: Ordinary looking with unordinary events happening inside.

A little pink rabbit in an orange shirt was sitting in her home on her sofa, absorbed into a journal called "The Journal of Biochemistry", and reading an essay in it titled "Measurement of Anti-proliferative Activity Experiment."

She enjoyed the serenity the times when she was alone in this madhouse offered. Whenever her brother did anything, it often resulted in a lot of action and chaos, often not even on purpose. He was a magnet for trouble, but so were the rest of the city and especially her family.  
Even she, Anais Watterson, was able to garner some attention from weird people and events from time to time, not often but it happened.

That is why she became a little bit nervous as she felt something. She raised her head, the long ears peaking up, trying to detect any sound. Something, or rather someone, was here, hiding and sneaking around. She sniffed the relative fresh air with her little nose, but everything still smelled familiar.

She didn't hear anything unfamiliar either, so she looked back to her book as a blue flash rushed over her.

"Sonic?"

The blue flash now rushed close to the ground past the sofa.

"A blue ranger?"

Then, the blue flash hit the little pink rabbit with a force that would have killed a normal person but felt surprisingly soft for Anais. She was surprised by the tight but warm hug she was receiving, but that surprise washed away as soon as she saw who this blue streak was.

"Mom?"

The blue cat known as Doctor Nicole Watterson rolled over the sofa, over the floor, up the wall, along the ceiling only to fall back onto the sofa. All the while holding her little daughter, arms wrapped around the pink body in a way that ensured she wouldn't get hurt.

Nicole growled like a happy tiger. "I will eat you!" She playfully threatened and nibbled Anais's ear. "I will gobble you up in one bite!"

Anais actually wanted to groan in annoyance, but her heart made her giggle like the little kid she was despite her high I.Q.. "Ah, help! I don't want to be gobbled up!"

"But I am hungry, hungry for cute little bunnies!"

"I am not cute!"

"I can also settle with adorable," purred Nicole and rubbed her head against Anais'. "I like to nibble on both."

The big blue cat laughed softly and her daughter followed suit, but more freely, more like a carefree child. "Mom, stop this, it tickles!"

Nicole answered with tickling her daughter's belly with reckless abandonment. "Oh, no, the hunter wants to play with her prey. Come here you cuddly little furball!"

Anais was helpless from her mother's "attack", struggling in her arms and softly punching her in the face in a careful manner. Nicole reacted in kind, softly hitting Anais head in a similarly soft and playful manner.

"Mom, please stop, this kind of play fighting is not something I- or you, for that matter- should enjoy," was Anais' joyous sounding argument.

"You are a bad liar, Anais," scolded her mother her in her sweetest tone.

"Maybe I am."

Anais gave herself up into the attention from her mother, as juvenile as it was. She often tried to deny it, but her love for Daisy the Donkey alone proofed that she still was a little child.

The two played/fought for a while, a lot of harmless growling and innocent laughter filling the living room, until they lay next to one another on the sofa. The bunny cuddled herself into the side of her mother and in turn, the blue cat laid her arm around the pink bundle.

"Everything all right on your end Anais?"

"Yes, mom," answered Anais truthfully. "But why did you do that?"

"For fun," Nicole explained with a smile, ruffling Anais' ears. "I can't be serious all the time, can't be just all work and no play, I also like to play."

"Isn't playing with your children also part of the work?"

"That depends, right now I'm having a lot of fun," told Nicole her and nuzzled her daughter. "Do you want to cuddle?"

"It would be my pleasure, mom."

* * *

They cuddled like only a cat and a rabbit could cuddle, it was a level of cuddling Elmore Stream-Iters would kill for.  
Nicole rubbed her head against Anais' and the little girl rubbed back.

"And how was your day at school?"

"The usual, the lessons were easy, nothing interesting happened in my classes, something interesting did happen in Gumball's class and the problem I faced was solved in a minute while Gumball probably took a while longer to solve his."

Nicole looked interested. "What problem did you solve?"

"The coach (not the same Gumball has) harassed the musical club again for idiotic reasons. I guess she has a lot of problems in her live. Either that or she is a colossal a…. arsonist."

Nicole made a frown, but couldn't help herself and chuckled at Anais' bad save. "And how did you solve the problem?"

"I just changed the rooms the musical club and the cheerleader squads the coach trains were using," explained Anais. "The coach continued to be angry and then sang a song and dance number about how much she hated musicals."  
Anais rolled her eyes at that last part. "I couldn't even say something about that."

"Did somebody record her musical number?"

"Yes, it is on Elmore Stream-It. Just search for "Anti-Musical Musical Song" and you should find it. But enough about my day. How was yours, mom?"

"Uneventful," Nicole told her. "Wrote some reports, one of my colleagues had a party for his birthday, fought off several Shadowrunners and Cyberpunk agents, ate a burrito for lunch-"

Anais stopped her with the following words: "Wait, you fought against Shadow Runners and Cyberpunks? What are Shadow Runners and Cyberpunks?"

"High-Tech mercenaries, they work as spies, hackers, saboteurs and warriors for other corporations," told Nicole her daughter like it was something very mundane. "Most of them come from the Syndicate."

"Does that happen often mom?"

Nicole fondled Anais' head. "Yes, but it is never a big challenge. Dodge a few bullets, block a sword, dodge an Ares Mono-Sword, grab a monowhip and pull it out of my enemies' hands… nothing special."

"That sounds very special to me," protested Anais. "Why do you never tell us about that?"

Nicole sighed. "So you wouldn't be worried, that was my reason at first. Then afterwards, it became routine, I wanted to tell, but Gumball always told about his adventures at the dinner table first. Then my battles became so boring I didn't think they would be interesting to you guys."

"I know the "unusual" is rather usual for us, but you really thought your battles for live and death over industrial espionage were not important?" Anais asked in her driest tone. "What would have we fought if the rainbow factory called in to report that you literally got terminated?"

"With enemies that weak?"

* * *

 _Nicole grabbed a grenade and lobbed it back at her attackers. "Erwin, do you have the sheet I need?"_

 _Erwin, a living brick,_ _nodded, huddling behind a watercooler and watched how Nicole struggled with a mercenary armed with a Katana who tried to cut her into pieces_ _,_ _but she just knocked him out with a punch to the jaw. "Yes, it is on your desk."_

 _"Thank you," said Nicole and jumped over a guy with two cybernetic arms who pointed dual shot sub-machine guys at her,_

 _only for her_ _to give him a kick in the back and send him flying into the window. Luckily for the bad guy_ _,_ _it was a very sturdy window so it didn't shatter_ _,_ _but it was pushed out of the window frame as he collided with it._

 _He needed a_ _few new cybernetic parts after that.  
_

* * *

"Probably not."

Anais sighed, her head laying on Nicole's lap. "Yet I can't help but worry about you."

"Aw, you are a good girl, Anais, but I am safe there. I can bring you on my next "bring your kids to work" day if you want to."

"Am I allowed to lead the cyber defense against the hackers?"

"Only in the tank-proof safety room," ordered Nicole with a smile and a tip on Anais' nose which made her giggle. "It also has free crackers."

"Are you getting paid more for defending your company against dangerous mercenaries?"

Nicole rubbed Anais behind her ears and sighed. "Yes, but most of it is there to cover the costs of the destruction Richard, Gumball, sometimes you, Darwin and I cause regularly across the city."

Anais looked incredulous, stroking her mother's arm. "I thought everybody forgot about our bills."

"Not entirely, it seems," answered Nicole with a sad sigh, patting Anais head. "You gain the money, you lose the money."

"We would be so much richer if dad wasn't so clumsy all the time."

The mother's mouth turned into a frown. "Or at least only clumsy in the right places."

Anais, cuddling against her mother's arm, knew that it wouldn't be entirely fair to just criticize her father, so she said: "He is excellent at making food. Even better than you have thought."

"Oh?" Now Nicole was interested. "I thought he could only cook spaghetti."

"Not always, he is also capable of creating more complex dishes like dinkel roast, dessert Eclairs and his famous Sushi-Burger."

"Sushi Burger?"

"He wanted to just make a Fish-Burger, but he put too much rice into it," Anais told her. "We liked it well enough, so he made it again, but with sushi he cooked himself."

Nicole's ears perked up. "He can make sushi?"

Anais nodded happily. "Oh yes, he is very good at that. They are absolutely delicious."

"He never made sushi for me," Nicole sighed, disappointed about the revelation, and hugged Anais and pressed the little bun against her body. "I wonder why."

"I doubt it is for malicious reasons," Anais tried to defend her father. "More like… stupendous ones. I'll talk with him, okay?"

"I know your father is not evil, nor would he ever intentionally harm me. Also his stupidity is another nice stream of revenue for our family."

"How is that?"

Nicole took the tablet that was lying on the coffee table before them and turned it on. "I record Richard's mishaps in secret and upload them to "Elmore Stream-It."

Anais, sitting on her mom's lap, beheld a video of her father struggling to open a carton of milk, with the camera shooting in first person. Some stuff happened, and it ended with Richard in a burning chocolate factory which was being raided by pirates.

"Even in context, the end result looks rather random," Anais stated with bewilderment. "Also I don't understand how you managed to put a camera on him without him noticing."

"It was hidden in a headband I asked him to wear," Nicole explained. "Was easy enough."

"How much money do these videos make via ad-revenue?" Anais wanted to know while rubbing her mother's legs. "The number of views is impressive."

"Just enough to cover the costs of the stuff Richard destroyed in the video."

Anais took what she just learned in while she snuggled closer into the arms of her blue mother who in return stroked her behind her ears. They still had to pay for all the damage the family often caused, but they were not on the edge of bankruptcy anymore. Anais often wondered about the exact nature of their world and this conversation led back to her thoughts. Was it like a sitcom where the status quo was always upheld, a meta-observational type of world, or even something else entirely? Penny had undergone a permanent change at some point and other people she knew had also undergone changes.  
So it wasn't the first one, at least not in a form of totality, which was evidenced by the fact they still had to pay for damages.

Anais decided to tell the woman who brought her into this strange little world something more personal.

"Mom, I have something to confess: I also do some more unusual stuff that you don't know about."

Mom smirked, looking down at her daughter. "Oh, really? And what would that be, honey?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Nothing dangerous, just frustrating and confusing," she explained with a sigh and snuggled herself against her mother's back, breathing in the power of this more unusual snuggle place. "To get a recommendation letter for my future college of my choice, I help a professor out with his work."

Nicole nuzzled her child's head with her nose. "And what is his name and what does he do?"

"His name's Professor Leitton. A professor of archelogy and a passionate riddle solver."  
Anais explained the last part in an exhausted tone and with a roll with her eyes.  
"He solves EVERY riddle he comes across, and half of the stuff he lays eyes on reminds him of a riddle."

"How could that be so bad?"

"It can become incredibly grating if you are stuck at one place for over 20 minutes just because he wants me to help solve a riddle about sorting his luggage," explained Anais tensely, which her mother noticed as she started to massage her shoulders. "It was not even a trick, he really wanted me to solve that riddle first and foremost!"

Nicole nodded, listening to her daughter. "Is he really THAT obsessed with riddles?"

"Oh, you have no idea," stated Anais. "For example…"

* * *

 _So Anais started to tell a fantastic tale of how she and Professor Leitton solved one riddle after another in a strange little village._

 _It involved running around, talking to the people, solving way too many mysteries and the final mystery was just-  
_

* * *

"It turned out they were all robots!"

There came some details afterwards, but otherwise Anais had finished her tale and was laying in Nicole's folded arms right now, being nuzzled by Nicole's face.  
"Looking exactly like organic beings?"

"And they were clockwork robots on top of it!" Anais exclaimed while making a bewildered gesture. "That shouldn't be possible with robots that small!"

"Maybe the creator used Nano-clockworks?" Suggested Nicole, massaging Anais' forehead which she countered with stroking the mother cat's hands.

"No, they did not," Anais explained with a grumble, surprising herself by even considering the idea of Nano-clockworks. "But I got my first recommendation letter from him that day, so it wasn't all that bad."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Your first?"

"He said he would give me more if I accompanied him on more adventures," Anais explained. "And believe me, the twist with the robots was not the dumbest one by far."

"Do you want to tell me more?"

Anais shook her head. "Now, this is enough for now. I don't want to fill our quality time with tales about the curious adventures of Professor Leitton and me."

Nicole, not stupid, noticed that telling that tale did not remove all the stress from Anais. So she put her head on hers, stroked it over hers and began to purr. She was an extraordinaire purr-person who could calm anyone down with the smooth natural and deep-sounding noises she was able to compose. It was music to anyone's ears, and she would only produce these sounds for a few selected people, people who were very close to her.  
Nicole and Gumball called it "the true purr".

"This is one of the most heavenly sounds I've ever heard," said Anais in her most mirthful tone. "Why can't I produce such a beautiful symphony? Why am I penalized with only being capable of producing a strange hectic breathing sound, a muffled moaning or some kind of honking?"

Nicole snickered. "Do not fret honey. Bunnies look cute, cuter than most animals. You can melt many hearts with just nibbling."

"I want to be more than just a nibbler," declared Anais with an overly serious tone and expression. "Bunnies are worth to be explored in detail!"

Nicole ruffled her daughter's ears. "And they are. You surely know about documentaries and scientific works about them?"

"I was more thinking about representation in the media," Anais explained and climbed onto her mother's head. "More movies, more TV shows, more video games, more of everything!"

Nicole took her daughter from her head and held her under her armpits. "Have you forgotten about Bugs Bunny?"

Anais frowned. "He only represents the funny side of rabbits and bunnies. He never does serious stuff."

"You want Bugs to talk about serious issues?"

Anais shrugged with her shoulders. "At least something with more substance, something that challenges our minds."

"I am not sure if that is something Bugs Bunny could deliver," told Nicole her daughter her opinion of the matter. "Have you ever heard of that comedian who told us why crack wasn't good?"

"Oh, I remember… I saw him in this strange PSA once. Wasn't he also known for-"

"Anais, how could you know this?!" asked Nicole in shock. "Where did you learn about that?"

Anais gave a confused expression. "Is it bad that I knew he was in a movie about a singing skeleton and his horror monster friends?"

Nicole blinked a few times until she understood and gave an awkward smile. "Of course that is good. Forget what I said, okay honey?"

Anais shrugged with her shoulders and instead said: "Peter Rabbit is also not the best representation. His movie was horrendous and is probably more well-known than the books at this point."

"Yes, Peter Rabbit was a terrible movie," agreed Nicole. "I should have asked for our money and the money of everybody else who saw that movie back."

Anais, snuggling herself under Nicole's arm now, couldn't agree more. "And there are not many alternatives. The only movie with substance I saw was "Watership Down"."

Nicole's eyes became wide and she said with shock and a little anger: "WHEN and HOW did you see that movie?"

Anais cringed because of her mother's sudden reaction about her seeing the movie and shifted uncomfortably around. "Dad showed me the movie one day after I asked him for a movie about rabbits and/or bunnies. That one was the best he was able to find."

"Was it also the reason you wanted to bunk with me for a straight week that one time?"

"Yes, mom."

"Your dad will also bunk for a straight week," explained Nicole. "On the sofa."

Anais looked to her feet. "I'm sorry mom."

Nicole embraced her daughter in a warm hug, rubbing her head. "You don't have to be sorry, honey. Only your father has to be sorry. VERY sorry."

"I just wanted a good movie about rabbits, nothing about stupid raving rabbids or show about a hallucination that gives bad advice."

"It is not easy being Leporidae."

Anais laughed. "With you on my side mom, it is."

The two engaged in some cuddle wrestling with each other. It was like regular wrestling, but less dominant, fluffier and more fun for everyone involved. Anais attacked her mother by grabbing her tail and hips, but Nicole just counterattacked with a kneading of her daughter's ears. Any good cuddle-wrestler knows one should go for kneading the head because ears were a difficult target, but Nicole was an exceptional cuddle wrestler and knew to get something great out of bunny ears.  
Anais, who was still a beginner, tried an attack to the legs, but those weren't a weak point of Nicole. She then beat Anais with a good placed belly rub and kiss to said belly.

"Stop, I surrender!" pleaded Anais while laughing hysterically. "You win!"

"Yes, I beat a 2-year-old girl!" was Nicole's overplayed reaction. "I am the greatest!"

"Yes, indeed," Anais retorted in a non-malicious sarcastic voice. Then she added: "The Watership Down incident reminds me of a similar one."

"Oh, no," Nicole sighed irritated. "Did your father show you another brutal movie?"

"Not me, but my brothers," told Anais her mother. "On a school trip to the cinema, dad was the supervisor after Ms. Simian caught the flu. After almost eating Idaho, writing notes down on Teri and trying to call the Jurrasic Park from the movies about an issue with Tina, thinking said park was real, he choose a movie for us, an animated movie called "Felidae"."

"And what was the movie about?" asked a worried mother.

"It was about a cat that tries to solve a murder mystery."

"Well, that isn't too bad," argued Nicole.

"It included electric torture, horrific nightmares, blood, gore and the image of a pregnant cat who..." Anais whispered the end of the sentence into her mother's ear and her expression became first shocked and then angry.

Nicole imagined herself cursing like mad and kicking her husband in the butt so hard, she would send him flying to Pluto. Not to mention a lot of screaming and very heavy expletives.

"Mom, are you okay? I see several veins pumping on your head and forming the word "murder"."

Now she knew why her boys put a titanium corset around her belly for a few nights and wanted to sleep in the same bed as her because of nightmares, but probably also to protect her just in case.

"Don't worry, your mom is fine," Nicole tried to assure her daughter in a calm sounding voice while bending a carbon bar with her bare hands. "Your father may only sleep a few days outside of the house."

"The other parents already punished him for that mistake," tried Anais to defuse the situation. "They forced him to watch the movie "The Last Airbender" but he loved it. He thought it was the best original movie he had ever seen, especially the battle scene in the earth-prison." Anais rubbed her eyes remembering that. "The other parents were so in shock from that they let him go."

Nicole followed this information with a face palm. "Of course he liked the movie. He even loved "Battlefield Earth", thinking it was better than Star Wars and Star Trek combined."

"That explains why he suddenly wanted to read books," remembered Anais as well. "He asked for my help with searching them, but I refused to help him find books by Ron L. Hubbard."

"Good Anais, very good," lauded Nicole her daughter and fondled the little rabbit behind her ears. "He doesn't need more stupid stuff in his head."

"Yes, but that stuff often leads him to fantastic adventures."  
Anais stared at the switched off TV and her own reflection with a melancholic expression. "Idiocy gets you funny adventures, it seems."

Nicole, hugging her daughter from behind and licking her ears to show affection but also to clean them, purred: "I know what you mean my dear. My live might be more adventurous as well if I did more stupid things."

"Why is that so?" Anais looked up into the (from her perspective) upside-down face of the blue cat.

"Why are we the ones who are barred from more intense experiences?"

"Some people think that is a good thing."

"Some people are boring, we are not some people," reminded Nicole her daughter. "Especially not with your father and your brothers."  
She continued with: "We are ordinary people who have to reign in their insanity. We have to keep them in check."

Anais looked cynically to the side. "Yeah, we are the boring people. I want to cause a car accident too, you know?"

Nicole laughed. "Believe me, I would like to drive through a house without a worry myself for a change. But I am not stupid enough to say I am so stupid that it was an accident."

Anais sighed once again, gloomy about her own intelligence. "We think things through. We don't just go along with anything that happens, unless we have no choice."

"We could do something dangerous but think it through," suggested Nicole. "How about jumping out of a plane?"

"Parachuting? Lame."

"Who said we would be using parachutes?" asked Nicole in a dry and ominous tone. "In fact: We will not wear anything! I once saw a photo of a teenager doing it online, and he seemed to enjoy it."

The little pink bunny rubbed her chin and looked very seriously. "Jumping out of a plane naked … maybe into the gaping maw of Charybdis!"

Nicole nodded. "You look for the cheapest private pilot and I will look up where we can find Charybdis."

"Charybdis is a mythological creature, I doubt it is real, mom."

"Yes, you are right," agreed Nicole with an exaggerated understanding sounding voice. "I should tell that to Mrs. Jötunheim, the local witch, that magical and mythological things don't exist, like her son, the giant."

"She will love that," joked Anais and laughed. "She will probably hex everyone who dares deny the existence of her son."

The two calmed down after that and sat there together, more relaxed than before. They huddled up together and continued their snuggling session. Anais took the remote and turned the TV on.

"Brand hot news," the reporter Kip Schlezinger announced the second he appeared. "A young blue cat boy, an orange fish, a pink manatee with legs and a changeling have been spotted fighting the Leviathan. Yes, the one from the bible. Also Atlantis has risen from the depth of the sea. We can't explain it either. Those four have seemingly found it at random and took it back to the surface and it may have summoned the Leviathan. According to some eye witnesses, the four got swallowed by it and a hour later it puked them out and the changeling turned into a giant Pterodactyl and fought him while the three others made some social and cultural commentaries and helped the changeling by confusing the Leviathan via asking how Jonas tasted and if God was also condemning those who never knew of the bible, never converted but lived as good people. The Leviathan got so frustrated about all the questions that he lost his concentration and the changeling was able to get the upper hand, for now at least."

"Once again, they are more interested in some unimportant local events than reporting about important things," sighed Anais. "I wish they wouldn't have to fight for ratings all the time."

"What can you do? Without good ratings, no commercials and with no commercials, no money to run the channel," Nicole informed her daughter. "It is a devilish cycle."

"They could try ."

"It would look pathetic if an entire channel had to beg the public for money."

Anais nodded. "Maybe, but they could make programs in a more unusual way, free from the nielsen ratings."

"That would be something worth to see."

"Are you not worried about the well-being of the four?" asked Anais finally. "They're fighting a legendary creature of titanic proportions."

"My mom/wife sense is not tingling", explained Nicole who had suddenly a bowl of popcorn on her knees which she was eating from. "If the four were in danger, I would come to their aid."

"You are sure about that?"

Nicole gave her daughter some of the popcorn. "I would be more worried if our three men tried to make our taxes. Richard tried it once and suddenly, the state sued him for tax evasion amounting to 10 billion dollars."

Anais rolled with her eyes. Only her father. "How did he manage to do that?"

"He thought we would be a joint owner of the rainbow factory because he owned a single stock of the company. From there, it snowballed into him being the CEO and Chairman of the Rainbow Factory, but a few mistakes of the tax office contributed to the mess."  
Nicole rubbed her daughter behind the ears. "The lawsuit was withdrawn in the end and afterwards, Richard tried to win the case by shouting "You can't handle the truth" a few times."

"I didn't think he would go with that quote in a courtroom," said Anais. "He was more creative, impressive."

"He wasn't out of order," quipped Nicole with a dry chuckle which Anais responded with jumping on her head.

"I accuse you of making bad references and sentence you to 10 minutes of tickling!"

"No, please don't!" begged Nicole playfully for mercy. "Everything but that!"

"Sorry, the electric chair is out of order as well," Anais joked. "Now take your punishment like a cat!"

Anais started to tickle her mother behind her ear and she responded with happy laughter. She meowed and tried to get rid of Anais, the little bunny keeping her grip on her head and continued to tickle her.  
The two started one of the most intense tickle battles this side of the pacific, a merciless battle in which only one would come out on top.

But instead, they fell asleep, cuddled together, in deep embrace, the daughter snuggling into the mothers chest while the mother had her arms crossed behind her daughters back, pulling her even closer.  
In the TV, their family and a close friend were still fighting and winning against a beast send by God while they had also found the legendary city of Atlantis and raised it from the depths of the sea. Later, it would turn out that Penny transformed into a big gas-based snake to lift the entire city up and it continued to stay above because Gumball bound three million balloons on the buildings to keep it floating.

* * *

"Gumball, how did you do that?"

"What do you mean Penny?"

"How did you calm the Leviathan down so easily?"

"You just have to find the right point to scratch them."

"Gumball, that is for cats. What works for you and mom doesn't work for others."

"What? It worked here, Darwin. Also you have your favorite point to be scratched too."

Darwin wanted to counter the argument, but he didn't know how. He raised his hand-er, fin, thought of anything he knew, but his brother's actions and reasoning made sense in this insane situation.  
After Penny was able to pin the Leviathan down, Gumball came over and started to scratch the legendary beast, managing to calm it down that way.

Behind Penny and Darwin, Richard was on the phone.  
"Hello, is the Vatican there? ... Yes, we found the Leviathan, what shall we do with him? ... What do you mean you don't know? He is from your book. You should know what to do with him… You've seen the news, right? … Oh, you are not helping, give me your boss! … Yes I will wait."

Richard waited and Darwin and Penny looked at him with interest and confusion.

"Yes, is this the pope? ... Can you send some helicopters to this place to transport the Leviathan across the Atlantic to a sea nearby that Vatican state of yours? ... That can't be THAT expensive, just sell a few of the nice ceiling paintings you have in the sixties chapel. By the way why do you have a chapel themed after the sixties?"

Penny made a face palm and Darwin just shrugged.

"If you are no help then give me your superior… Yes, I want to speak to your boss… Yes, right now. That can't be that difficult… Come on, I don't have an endless supply of time."

A holy light suddenly shone through the smartphone of Richard.

"You are the pope's boss? ... Good, can you take care of the Leviathan? … Yes? Good, I don't know how long my son can keep him under control… Yeah, we are all safe and sound, thank you for asking… What, you want me to spread that you think that gay marriage and families are equal to hetero ones?... Okay, I will make a blogpost about it later… What?… Yes, two blogposts. If that is not enough then, I will also make a post on Tumblr… Yes, add an Elmore Stream-It video to the list."

Gumball and the Leviathan have started to listen between Richard and the smartphone whose screen was glowing in a holy light.

"You want me to present the people with two new stone tablets? Wait, there are tablets made of stone?... That sounds impractical for internet surfing. It is less flammable than wood though… Yes, for getting the Leviathan, I will deliver some new stone tablets and read what is written on them in front of as many people as possible… In that case, Elmore Stream-It video it is… Why am I repeating everything you say? I want to be sure I got it right… My wife wanted me to do this… Yes, she is a good wife… You knew that? How did you know that? ... Omniscient? Is that like Scientology?"

"How long will this go on?" asked Penny Gumball. "I mean, is your father even realizing who he is talking to?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It is difficult to tell sometimes," told Gumball Penny while he was scratching the Leviathan's right ear.

"WOULD YOU STOP SINGING SO LOUD!" Richard screamed at the chorus of angels who were surrounding him and in response they stopped with their singing. "Seriously, you guys are so rude."

* * *

 **That are our Watterson's! Find some lost property, an angry animal and talk with its owner via smartphone.**

 **This is an unusual plot for "TFWOG"-Fanfics (not so unusual for the show I like to think), I always strife to do things outside the norm. I hope this is fitting the criteria and will be enjoyable to you my dear readers.**

 **Reference explanation time:**

 **Shadowrunners and Cyberpunks who are most of the time send by an Syndicate? Sounds like two Pen &Paper RPG's (with video game adaptions) and a RTS videogame who got a FPS reboot nobody wanted.**

 **Professor Leitton likes riddles? Sounds like he is an expy of Professor Layton from the "Professor Layton" video games.**

 **About the teenager parachuting naked I have no idea that was an idea by ultrabud2.**

 **And this should be enough explanation. There are more references but I wanted to point out the more obscure ones.**

 **Hope you had fun and I see you next time.  
Have a nice day!**


End file.
